


Cheesy Even For You

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April 2020, Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy Enough For Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg ships it too, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tikki Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), he just doesn't admit it, they don't know each other's identities though, they've been dating for several months in this fic now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: Tikki and Plagg are reminiscing over Adrien and Marinette's relationship, along with their own.Written for Day 24: Kwami Visits for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	Cheesy Even For You

“Hey Mari! You ready for another tournament of Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” Adrien asked as he walked up the steps of the trapdoor. Plagg quickly zipped out of his chosen’s pocket (being careful to make sure Marinette didn’t see him) and flew upwards to join Tikki on her bed.

“You’re gonna get pulverized,” Marinette said. She walked over and greeted him by pressing a kiss to either one of his cheeks.

“I’ll take my chances.” Adrien looked over Marinette’s shoulder, grinning when he saw a stack of cookies on the table. “Are those for me?”

“Yup.”

“Great!” Adrien reached for a cookie, but Marinette instead grabbed his arm. He frowned at her.

Marinette smirked. “If you win our tournament, you can have one.”

Adrien pouted. “But  _ Mari _ ,” he whined, “you know I’m not gonna win against you.”

“Then I guess all the cookies are for me.” Marinette shook her head mockingly as she sat down at her desk. Ultimate Mecha Strike III game flickered on her computer screen. “It’s a shame. Papa made these especially for you, you know. Too bad you won’t get a chance to eat them.”

“Okay fine, you’re on.” Adrien grabbed a controller and sat down. “But just letting you know, I have my Marinette lucky charm on me, so I’m pretty sure this’ll be a piece of cake.”

She blushed a little when Adrien pulled out the charm bracelet she’d given him several years ago. “I’m pretty sure you’ll need more luck than that, my prince.”

Adrien winked at her. “We’ll see about that, princess.”

“Ugh, they’re so gross.” Plagg shuddered from where he and Tikki rested on Marinette’s bed, watching as the two began their tournament. “It’s disgusting.”

“We both know perfectly well that you find them endearing,” Tikki said, “so stop trying to deny it.”

Plagg huffed. “ _ Whatever _ , Sugarcube. They’re just too sickeningly sweet for my tastes.”

Tikki sighed happily. “And they’ll be even cuter when they figure out each other’s identities.”

“Ew, don’t remind me,” Plagg said, shaking his head in what seemed to be annoyance. “Right now they just call each other  _ princess _ and  _ my prince, _ but after that it’ll also be  _ my lady _ and  _ bugaboo _ and  _ kitty _ and--”

“You call me Sugarcube, and you don’t seem to find that too sickening,” Tikki pointed out.

Plagg waved a paw. “That’s  _ different _ .”

“Stinky sock,” she muttered. “You know you love them anyway.”

The kwami of destruction watched as Marinette inevitably won the first round. “They both gimme good cheese,” he said, “even if Pigtails doesn’t exactly know it.”

Tikki’s eyes widened. “You haven’t been sneaking into the bakery when you’ve been visiting me sometimes, have you?”

He shrugged. “Don’t worry, Sugarcube. I’m quite subtle about it.”

(No, he wasn’t. Tom Dupain unfortunately woke up to see bits and pieces of his cheese missing nearly every single day. He chalked it down to mice. It was unfortunate he didn’t know it was just one naughty kwami instead.)

“Plagg!”

“What? I can’t help it! The cheese practically calls me.” He licked his lips.

“You’re hopeless,” Tikki deadpanned.

Plagg opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when loud voices came from their chosens below. The two of them leaned over to watch them.

“Told you so!” Marinette stuck her tongue out at Adrien as she held up her controller triumphantly. She leaned back and smirked at him. “It’s been three matches already. You’re never gonna defeat me.”

“Can I still have a cookie? Please?” Adrien asked pleadingly.

Marinette considered it. “If you kiss me,” she said, “maybe I’ll cave in.”

“That’s it?” Adrien grinned. “Consider it done, then.”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly at him before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Adrien immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Plagg let out a groan. “These kids. What’re we going to do with them?”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve seen a Ladybug and Chat Noir pair fall in love,” Tikki said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes again, “so stop acting like it.”

“But they’re the most oblivious!” Plagg exclaimed. “Come on, Sugarcube, they’ve known each other for years, have been dating each other as civilians for months, and they  _ still _ don’t know!”

“Well, that’s not entirely their fault,” Tikki reasoned. “They can’t reveal their identities because it’s dangerous.”

“That’s no excuse,” Plagg grumbled.

“Wait. Is this what I think it’s about?” Tikki suddenly smiled with glee as she looked at him.

Plagg narrowed his eyes. “What’d you mean?”

Tikki bumped him playfully. “You’re just annoyed because if they don’t figure out each other’s identities soon, then I win our bet.”

“Oh, they’re definitely gonna figure out each other’s identities, Sugarcube. I’ll make sure of it. After all, I’m sure you’d love to eat camembert for a month.” Plagg grinned.

“Plagg, we said we weren’t going to meddle,” she reminded him. “And I’m  _ not _ gonna eat camembert for a month, because I’m gonna win the bet. There’s no way they’ll figure out each other’s identities in the next couple of months.”

“We’ll see about that.” Plagg’s attention drifted back to Marinette and Adrien. He looked down at them. They seemed to have finished their makeout session and were now snacking on cookies.

“You know, the day you win Ultimate Mecha Strike III against me is the day the world will stop,” Marinette joked.

Adrien merely shrugged, taking another bite of his cookie. He didn’t seem bothered by her air of confidence. “I think I resigned myself to losing to you a  _ long _ time ago, princess.”

“Dork,” she muttered affectionately.

“But Mari, I’m  _ your _ dork, remember?” He gobbled down another cookie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Mhmm, so you are.” Marinette leaned against him.

Plagg sighed. This cheesiness was too much for even him. “Hey Tikki? I’m gonna go get some camembert from. . . .” he trailed off when he realized Tikki wasn’t listening to him.

“Shush!” Tikki scolded. “They’re getting to the best part!”

Plagg looked down at their chosens once again. Marinette had her eyes closed, and Adrien was gazing at her with such a tender expression in his eyes that it nearly made Plagg’s heart melt.

Wait no. That wasn’t right. Nothing could melt Plagg’s heart. He was no softie, after all.

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Marinette’s eyes snapped wide open, and she blinked at him in shock as her cheeks became flushed with pink. It was the first time she’d heard him say that to her.

“Sorry!” Adrien exclaimed when he saw her reaction. “Sorry, sorry, it just came out, I wasn’t thinking, I just--”

“I love you too,” Marinette said, cutting off his rambling. He looked at her, surprised.

“Really?” Adrien whispered.

“Of course,” Marinette murmured, and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

“They’re so cheesy,” Plagg grumbled, but on the inside he was practically squealing. He’d waited a long time for this moment. Adrien and Marinette completely and utterly deserved it, no matter how much he’d say otherwise.

“What, too cheesy for even you?” Tikki asked.

Plagg nodded. He wasn’t willing to let Tikki see how much their happiness affected him. So with that, he started flying towards the trapdoor, making sure neither of their chosens saw him. “I’m gonna go get that camembert now.”

Tikki merely smiled. Despite the cold front he put up, she knew Plagg was soft at heart. It was one of the many reasons she loved him. So she followed him down to the bakery, sneaking up behind him and gently nuzzling against his side. 

“You know,” Tikki said, “even if I don’t say it that often, I love you. You know I do.”

“I know,” Plagg said, smiling. “And you know I love you too.”

“Now  _ that _ isn’t too cheesy for you?” Tikki teased.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “That’s different.”

“Sure it is.” She knew it wasn’t, but Tikki would let it slide for now. This was her partner. The yang to her yin. Her other half. She loved him, even if she didn’t say it too often (his ego would get bigger than it already was, after all), she knew he knew that.

It had been that way for centuries. It was that way now, in the present. And no matter how far in the future they went, it always would be.


End file.
